


Watch_Dogs Drabbles

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Depression, Domestic, Drabbles, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stuff for in between stories<br/>Probably all sex or cute stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denying

**Author's Note:**

> T-Bone/Aiden Pearce  
> just sex

T-Bone found it fun to knock people down pegs, the taller the funnier it got.  
And right now he had the Fox eating out of his hand.

Aiden was squirming and moaning, raspy breaths mixed with high moans, his hands tied to the headboard.  
The bed rattled as Aiden moved, it was rickety and squealed under the weight of two men, especially as a blindfolded Aiden tugged at the binds.

T-Bone hummed as he sat at the edge of the bed, a little controller in his hands, slowly moving the slider higher and lower, chuckling whenever he suddenly moved it to the highest setting, watching as it made Aiden sob in pleasure.

“Easy there Aiden” T-Bone purred as he moved a hand in between Aiden’s legs, palming his ass before pushing the vibrator that was in him deeper, making the younger man yelp.

“P-Please” Aiden choked out, lifting his hips up higher at the feeling of T-Bone’s rough hand.  
A low whistle came from the blackness that was Aiden’s current sight, feeling a hand creep up his side.

“You know how rare that word is from you Aiden?” T-Bone mumbled, grabbing Aiden’s jaw with a grin, leaning in to brush his lips lightly against the tied down man before standing up and pulling away completely, making Aiden groan in his throat.

T-Bone pressed his lips to Aiden’s stomach suddenly, his tongue lapping out on the sweat slicked skin.

Aiden groans loudly into the air, his hands twitching, and nails digging into his palm.  
“T…T-bone” Aiden growled out, his breath coming out in short, wet pants.

“We’re not even close to done Aiden don’t get ahead of yourself” T-Bone mumbles, reaching into a bag next to the bed and grabbing a cock ring, quickly putting it on Aiden as Aiden’s hips twitch and he groans and arches as he hits his orgasm.

The realization slowly comes to Aiden’s foggy sex stuffed mind that he didn’t come and he tugs at the binds again, little pleading moans and whines slipping.

T-Bone just chuckles and sits back on the bed.


	2. IN the stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien/Aiden- in a restroom  
> Inspired by the story Pay to Claim the Prize by Fragilister

There was always a thrill that crashed into Damien’s body as he dragged Aiden somewhere public to fuck, either in an alleyway close to the street or a public restroom.  
And one time in the back of the bar, convincing Aiden to blow him under the table, and somehow no one noticed the grunts or the shaking of Damien and Aiden under the table.

And here they were right now in a bathroom stall, Aiden pressed up against one of the walls, his pants hanging around his hips, his older lover pressed their pre-cum slicked cocks together in a sliding motion, making the both gasp and curse under their breath.

“Y-You locked the door right?” Aiden grunted out, his fingers digging into Damien’s shoulders, his legs shaking slightly.

Damien grunted in response, his hand cupping both their tips and massaging the gently with a quite slick sound, “Pretty sure”

Aiden pressed his body closer to Damien, letting hot pants against his lovers neck, making Damien stroke them both a little faster.

Aiden started rutting into Damien’s hand, the older man following in the motion, the friction making Aiden’s legs shake worse.

“Easy there Aiden” Damien murmured as he nuzzled Aiden’s neck, pressing quick kisses, feeling the erratic pulse under his lips.

A shaky breath fell from the younger male’s lips, his hands sliding down to Damien’s lower back, tugging him closer, whining under his breath.

With a grunt, Damien started stroking the faster, making his lover’s hips twitch, Aiden’s pants and whines getting louder.

“Damien…” Aiden dug his fingers into the older hacker’s hips, Damien biting and suckling on Aiden’s neck  
Aiden bit his lip until he tasted blood in his mouth, low groans coming from his throat as he tried to keep quite.  
Both of their visions were getting fuzzy, Aiden’s slowly going brighter as he squirmed at Damien’s motions.

Damien quickened his pace, biting down on Aiden’s neck, leaving a red bite mark that ripped another groan from Aiden.

Aiden let out a high pitched whine, the knot in his stomach coming undone and came on Damien’s hand, his hips twitching into the grip Damien had on both of them.  
Damien followed soon after, a low rumble coming from his chest, pulling his hand away after he was done.

Damien gave Aiden a few quick kisses, cupping his face with both hands much to Aiden’s displeasure.

After they finished and caught their breath Damien moved away from Aiden to grab some toilet paper with a smug grin, making the younger one glare at him.

“You and your fuckin libido” Aiden muttered as he cleaned and put himself back into his jeans.

Damien chuckled and cleaned the rest of the cum, brushing past Aiden to clean his hands once finished.

“You love it” was all he said as he walked out of the bathroom to go back to their table.

Aiden sighed and washed his hands too, briskly walking out behind Damien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much going to be a lot of small stories of Aiden and his many fucking boyfriends banging


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordi/Aiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont like the way this came out, i dont know about you guys  
> hope you enjoy nonetheless

It’s not like Jordi got bored when Aiden called him for help in a job.  
But well, he got bored, and Aiden’s voice was not helping him stay up.

“Jordi? Jordi, are you even listening?”  
Jordi lifted his head to see Aiden staring at him with a glare over his shoulder.  
He nodded meekly in reply, not taking his head off his hand, twisting his knife into the desk with turns of his fingers.

Aiden grunted, turning back to the paper on the table, and mumbled under his breath “where was I”  
“mph… Something about secretly killing 7 people to kill one other person not so secretly”

Aiden growled and looked back over at Jordi, only to find him gone from the chair, his knife placed gently on the table.  
In the small amount of shock Aiden had experienced, a smug Jordi rolled in front of him, quickly grabbing his legs and kneeled in front of Aiden.

“What the fuck?” Aiden hissed out, glaring at the man who was slowly running fingers up his thighs.  
Jordi just hummed and pressed his mouth against Aiden’s clothed crotch, electing a gasp from the man.

“Aiden” Jordi purred, mouthing the name against the fabric, making Aiden swallow loudly.   
“We’ve been ‘work partners’ for years Aiden, you know what keeps my attention” Jordi mumbled, his fingers tugging at the zipper slowly.  
Aiden shook his head, his body shaking at the thought and he whined, “if, if you’re going to do this make it quick” 

“Your legs are shaking” was all Jordi said in reply, un-buttoning Aiden’s pants and slipping them down with his boxers, enough to let his half-hard cock out.  
“Mhm” Aiden bit his lip at the cool air, jutting out his hips as Jordi ran his fingers along the base and up some. 

Jordi leaned in, his breath lightly brushing against Aiden’s dick, making the man above him whine shamelessly.   
“F-fuck” Aiden cursed under his breath a couple of times, the words overlapping as Jordi took the head into his mouth, his tongue curling around it, giving small laps and hums.  
Aiden’s hips twitched forward, only to have them grabbed into a bruising grip as Jordi slowly slid him into his mouth.  
As Aiden calmed down, his breathing strangled and hitched with quite moans Jordi let his grip loosen, and Jordi started massaging his fingers into Aiden’s skin.

Jordi pushed Aiden’s pants lower, his hands going from Aiden’s hips to cupping his ass, squeezing softly, making Aiden bit his lip.  
Jordi reached Aiden’s base, a couple of loud groan coming from above him as he pressed his tongue on the underside of Aiden’s cock.  
Aiden pressed his fingers into Jordi’s hair as Jordi pulled back slowly, hallowing out his cheeks.   
“Jordi fucking-“A low moan fell from Aiden, Jordi slowly spreading Aiden’s ass apart, slipping his fingers against his hole, smiling around him.

Aiden’s lip started to bleed; the blood dribbling down his chin slowly “Jordi don’t…”   
A loud undignified squeak left Aiden as Jordi pushed two fingers in him suddenly, making him squirm.  
Jordi grunted, bobbing his head in a slow grazing rhythm, Aiden leaning into the touches.

“Jordi please, please, please-” Aiden hissed between his teeth, Jordi hallowed out his cheeks and started spreading the fingers inside the other man.

“Mhm!” Aiden pushed his hips forward his fingers pushing on Jordi’s head as his vision slowly turned white.  
Jordi pulled his head back; Aiden, surprised at the movement stumbled back and hit the table, the fingers slipping out of him.

Jordi stood up quickly, pushing a hand to Aiden’s chest, making him bend back and hit the table with a loud creek.  
He quickly grabbed his lover’s legs hefting them up onto his shoulders in smooth movements.   
“You’re not going to finish so easily Aiden” Jordi purred.  
Aiden whined and wrapped his arm around Jordi’s neck bringing him in for a kiss.  
They never finished the plans.


	4. Dark Alley Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Aiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE THIS  
> my upcoming multi chapter story is going to be about this  
> (the story will have like 2 sex scenes at the most ,probably, let’s just hope I know how to spread my writing)

This shouldn’t be possible; honestly Aiden was pretty sure he was insane at this point.  
What else was he supposed to think when he was pinned to a wall with a hand to his crotch by himself?

Their tongues were pushing against another with loud smacks of lips, drool dribbled down both their chins as their tongues slid against one another.  
The pants they let out were hot and wet.

Aiden wondered if making out with himself made him vain, but that thought soon disappeared from his mind as he was turned to have a hand shoved down his pants to grope his ass.  
Still vaguely confused, Aiden responded by sticking his ass out and arching his back with a loud moan.

The other Aiden chuckled, nibbling at Aiden’s ears lobe, shuffling down to kiss his neck.

The other moved his leather gloved hands over Aiden’s still clothed chest, grabbing onto it and pulling him closer to his chest.  
“Strip yourself, because I sure ain’t gonna bother with all the layers we wear” His voice was laced with an accent Aiden couldn’t quite name at the moment.

Grunting at the use of ‘we’ Aiden pushed himself off the wall and quickly stripped his coat off, then shirt, then bullet proof vest, the tapping of a foot in the back ground irritating him.

The other Aiden grinned “good boy” he purred, and his hands were quickly back to touching Aiden’s chest, running the lines of scars and muscle with his leather clad fingers.

Aiden shivered at the touch of leather and let his head lull forward, nibbling his lip as the other one slipped his fingers into the hem of his jeans.

Lips were back on his neck, kissing and biting as two hands undid his pants and shoved them to the floor along with his boxers. 

The other (which Aiden was ready to start calling Aiden 2.0 at this point) spat in his hand as he shoved his pants down, quickly grabbing his half erect dick and giving himself a couple of strokes till he was fully hard.

Aiden whined impatiently, biting his cheek until he tasted blood, his legs shaking ever so slightly.  
Then he felt something hard press against his hole and he grinned, chuckling under his breaths with a gasp as the other male started pushing into him slowly.

There was a dull throb of pain as he pushed in, wrapping his arms around Aiden’s waist, biting his lip with a smug smile.  
He pulled out slowly and pushed in again at the same pace, slowly encouraged by his doppelganger’s pleads for more.  
At one point Aiden ended up pressed up against the wall, his face against the cold hard surface as his other rammed into him harshly, making him plead and nearly scream.

The others hips twitched in and out of the fast rhythm, panting in Aiden’s ear heavily, pressing his lips against the hot skin, leaving love bites as he moved his mouth against the semi-tan skin.  
Aiden was mumbling please until the words came together at the fast pace, jumbled and jumping in volume every time his double his prostate hard enough.

He clawed at the wall, Aiden’s orgasm hitting him like a train.  
He dimly felt a leather gloved hand on his face, pretty sure to silence his screaming.   
Aiden let out one last groan of light pleasure as the other man came in him, and in a dim realization hoped that this one was clean as him.

He leaned against the wall, his legs to busy shaking to actually keep him up probably.  
Aiden would’ve probably fallen if it wasn’t for the other Aiden holding him up by the waist as he let his orgasm fully subside.  
“Pick up your stuff and follow me to my car” The other mumbled, pulling out slowly and tucking himself back into his pants, stepping back to watch Aiden dress with a smile.

As Aiden managed to (barley) put his pants up and gather his clothes over his shoulder he was tugged forward happily.

They really weren’t done yet.


	5. Lasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so exhausted that I can’t write smut, going back to my roots again but this time writing style  
> T-Bone/Tobias/Aiden  
> ot3 god forgive me for loving them

Aiden had been around for 3 weeks in The Silo, and so far was starting to warm up to Tobias, whom did not want him here at the start seeing as he did beat the shit out of him last time.  
It was awkward to say the least, and every time he had gotten close Tobias made it his strict ideal to stay away from Aiden.

T-Bone had insisted Tobias stop being so distant and Aiden stop being so cold.  
Aiden pointed out they were pretty much the same thing as he shuffled about his belongings to a finally permanent position and heard T-Bone tell him to shut up before going to talk to Tobias alone.

It wasn’t hard to figure some stuff out, Tobias wasn’t exactly the hardest book in the world to read.  
Instances where he got to touch T-Bone (Or according to him Ray, Aiden didn’t like calling him that, it was a bad sound in his mouth) for short bursts of time.

Heart upon sleeves they say, well this one was wearing it smack on the forehead if Aiden had anything to say about it.  
Maybe he was too, and maybe T-Bone had found both of them out and confronted them at the same time, with lots of embarrassment from all three men.

Maybe things had worked out, and maybe Aiden grew fonder of both of the older men, maybe him and Tobias joked around like they had known each other four years.

Fun maybe to think of honestly, maybe they weren’t just maybes.  
There was a strict possibility that perhaps there was one actual piece of furniture that wasn’t just a chair or a table but a couch that sometimes they all sat on.  
Tobias pressed up against one of them, or Aiden, or just all of them together, joking and drinking or saying nothing at all.  
They probably shoved their beds together at one point, “aren’t we moving too fast” Tobias asked both of them as they sat together and T-Bone sighed.  
“Tobias we’ve got fixers after all our skins, were trying to take down a company that has connection deep rooted in this corrupted city, make it fast, make it last, and if you don’t, don’t do it at all”

Aiden nodded, pushing his head onto T-Bone’s shoulder (he wasn’t one for love, but when he got into it he didn’t question).

“Do you think it will last?” Tobias asked, and T-Bone sighed and smiled, but said nothing.  
And Aiden closed his eyes for a few moments, Tobias nodded, and T-Bone held them both.  
But still, no one answered the hanging question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a poet, how i got from sad poetry to gay smut i will never know


	6. Lull Me to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/ T-Bone  
> no smut  
> just fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in about 2 days, almost 3 and i got this idea, since i was trying to sleep and my boyfriend was spooning me and welp  
> Ideas

It was exhausting work, the hacking and the chasing and looking for the people he needed.  
Not so much Hacking but the fact it added up as they both went days without sleep.

T-Bone couldn’t sleep half of the time; the most he stayed up was 5 days before passing out drunk in his old ‘office’.  
Aiden could only stay up about 3 days, it wasn’t fun, it was mentally exhausting and his power drained out to just walk.  
Every time they stood their head spun, or stomach hurt and they worked until the words blurred at lines and codes that seemed perfectly typed came out in jumbles.  
T-Bone pressed his palm into his eye and sighed, looking at the screen with unfocused eyes before turning his head slowly to look at the younger hacker.  
Aiden wasn’t sure currently if he was in a dream or not, his senses slowly failing him, also not sure if the world was moving or it was just his head.

Aiden couldn’t sleep, he needed to continue his search, but sometimes he forgot what he was doing and sat back for a couple of minutes, until he remembered.  
He heard T-Bone curse under his breath every few minutes but the words stopped sounding like words a couple of hours ago.

T-Bone kept having micro sleep episodes, sometimes catching himself before his head fell onto the desk, not that Aiden noticed, to busy trying to keep his own head up.  
The dark circles around their eyes only got darker and T-Bone swore he had fallen asleep only to think about this (or maybe he was asleep, he didn’t know).

Aiden just sighed as he turned off the screen, placing his head in his hands and let out a groan, a headache slowly creeping up on him, his stomach didn’t welcome the feeling.  
There was a slowly appearing taste of vomit, and God Aiden was prepared to just lay down on the floor and sleep.

That was until T-Bone lightly tugged at his coat (He had almost forgotten he was there).  
Aiden just looked at him, until T-Bone gave another tired tug, and Aiden stood up much to his discomfort, and watched as he and T-Bone went up to wear he was sleeping, he wanted to ask why his bed.

But not only could he not for the words but he really didn’t care.  
A bed sounded nice right now.  
As Aiden entered the room he stumbled to the bed until his knees hit it and fell onto it.  
He closed his eyes, hoping that he could sleep, that it would come easily, but all he felt was the blackness that was behind his eye lids (In all honesty Aiden felt like crying in frustration, this wasn’t fair).

Aiden remembered the other man and opened his eyes; the he felt himself being tugged up on the bed so his legs didn’t dangle off the side.  
A grunt was the only response Aiden gave, and T-Bone climbed onto the bed with him, lying next to the other tired hacker.

T-Bone was behind him though, and it struck confusion in Aiden’s mind, but when he felt T-Bone’s chest press against his back (there was a steady beat, he could feel it), and his arms wrap slowly around his hips, sleep hit him instantly as he closed his eyes, and in a distant mind he could hear soft breathing in his ear.


	7. Something Cliche like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Defalt  
> I can’t write smut guys, it’s not coming in my mind right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been inspired after all the fluffy shit Fragilister and Pixelf have put out  
> I’m exhausted, haven’t slept for two days again, this can’t be good for me, enjoy!

After a while everything had gotten comfortable, Aiden spent more time here with Jay than his motel room.  
It was small and there were cords everywhere, and most of the time Jay would be sleeping in the randomness places around the apartment.  
Usually drooling on whatever he had decided to lay on, his mask somewhere, a trail of shoes, sweater, socks, and the occasional shirt/ pants behind him.

When he was awake it was usually spent making mixes for parties, watching T.V. or molesting the older man, which usually landed them in a hot mess where ever it started.  
Neither of them complained of course.  
And Aiden was here again, placing his coat and hat on the hanger next to the door, the fabric dripping water upon the floor as the heat slowly gave away the snow.  
Aiden walked to the bathroom, removing his shirt and vest, placing a fresher shirt on.

He was almost convinced he was fully living here; it felt odd not to sleep here now.  
It felt odd not to be curled against the young DJ and his scratchy voice greeting him in the morning, or after noon.

Aiden walked out the bathroom, looking for the man in the other rooms, only to find them empty.  
He sighed in disappointment, turning on his heel to go sit and watch T.V. in the living room, only to be stopped by slightly lanky arms curling around his waist.

Small, soft kisses were peppered to his skin and Aiden grinned, it was a normal reaction as he pressed himself against Jay.  
He honestly only spoke Polish in front of the other man to annoy him, just like Aiden did with Irish, they would go back and forth like that for a while, until they got bored.  
“Witam Aiden, been here long?” Jay purred in his lover’s ear as he took a step back, his arms flopping to his sweaterd side.

 

Aiden hummed as he turned to face Jay, a smile tugging at his lips.  
They walked to the living room together, and Aiden sat down, the younger one sitting next to him and curling an arm around his shoulders “You were on the news again, I saw you, but I couldn’t here for what”  
Aiden sighed and laid his head back against the couch, “I had to take out a convoy, this one made up of cops, it was exhausting and I had to end up killing most of them”

Jay sighed, pressing his side against Aiden, closing his eyes at the warmth the other man had “idiota, I tak zinika twoja reputacja”

Aiden looked at him form the corner of his eye quizzically, only understanding the first word.  
Jay grinned and stood up, looking at Aiden with tired eyes.  
Jay grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him up off the couch, and Aiden groaned. 

“I made a new mix, I’m really proud of it, and I know you don’t like this kind of stuff but I want you to hear it” Jay said as he tugged the reluctant man with him.

Aiden finally started walking with him at one point, only to be stopped under the door frame of his room, “Aiden,zatrzymaj się!” Jay said with a grin, pressing his hand to Aiden’s chest.

The polish speaking man pointed directly above both of them “Spójrz, nad nami”  
Aiden looked up; still not understanding anything Jay had just said and going upon jesters.

Aiden honestly had no idea what he expected, but hanging there was a mistletoe.  
He looked back at the tired grinning man, “You do realize that it’s been five days since Christmas, right?”  
Aiden mumbled as Jay grabbed him by his ass and pressed their hips together.  
“Co z tego?”Was the only response he got as Jay kissed his neck, hovering over Aiden’s lips with a small smile.

“Were really doing this?”  
Jay nodded pressing his nose lightly to Aiden’s.  
“Five days after Christmas?” he continued, his arms around Jay’s neck.  
Jay gave another short nod, “Something cliché like that, yeah”

Aiden grinned, pressing his lips harshly against Jay’s.  
They ended up making out in the hallway before Aiden whined about the floor being cold.  
Jay grinned, tugging the older man into his bedroom, and Aiden didn’t make it back to his motel room, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (you know not sure if these are 100% accurate)  
> Witam - Hello there  
> idiota, I tak zinika twoja reputacja -Idiot, there goes your reputation  
> Aiden,zatrzymaj się - Aiden, Stop!  
> Spójrz, nad nami -look above you  
> Co z tego- matters why?


	8. I hate you, I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I tried my best not to ship these two fucks, tried to stay with Aiden/Damien  
> wonder what happened 
> 
> Anyways this is when Aiden first sees Damien after like 11 months

He was a complete asshole that always went too far.  
There was liquor slowly seeping towards Aiden’s shoes as Damien glared at him.

Aiden wasn’t sure if he was completely drunk or just getting there.  
“How about this, my boy” Aiden snorted at the use of boy, gripping his pistol tightly under his jacket.

He really wanted to shoot him but he couldn’t, it simply wasn’t an option, Damien had information, he couldn’t just shoot him, as much as he really wanted to.  
“How about we think this over a little bit more carefully?” Damien said through a smile, and Aiden shrunk a little, he always loved that smile.

He was angry, how dare he come back, this wasn’t what he was trying to find.  
Damien walked closer, and Aiden inspected his brace, his eyes running over the metal, and he felt bad.  
But he shook his head, this wasn’t (completely?) his fault!  
Damien got close enough to place a hand on Aiden shoulder, looking at the younger man, “let’s think about this”  
Damien placed his other hand on Aiden shoulder, and Aiden could feel his resistance slowly dribbling away, but he couldn’t work with him, he was too reckless. 

“It’s a win win, Aiden, you help me find where this leads, you get to kill the second hacker, and probably find whoever sent out the hit” Damien purred his hands going up to cup Aiden’s face.  
Aiden relished in the feeling of Damien’s hands on him, even if it was just on his face, the warmth of his hands.  
Shit, he was losing himself again. 

“How about it partner?” Damien asked, leaning slowly closer until their noses were touching, and he breathed the last word on Aiden’s mouth as he hovered over his lips.  
There was a smile on Damien lips, Aiden lifted a hand to press it over Damien’s, “I-“  
He was cut off of course, Damien was rarely the patient one, as the older hacker slowly kissed Aiden.  
His lips were warm and kind of chapped but he didn’t mind, and momentarily lost himself in the moment, leaning closer towards Damien.  
As they pulled back for air, the hands were now on Aiden’s hips.  
“What was that?” Damien asked with a smirk.  
Aiden finally realized what he was doing and he pulled back suddenly, an aching beat in his heart.  
“No, fuck off; I am not working with you!” Aiden growled, turning quickly on his heel as tears burned his eyes, but hell if he was going to give that manipulating bastard the chance of seeing that.

There was a loud bang, something hit the statute they were under, and Damien yelled after him, but he didn’t look back


	9. Pay back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Bone/ Aiden  
> orgasm delay  
> got the Idea from a GTA fanfic (OOPS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school now, so im probably going to be a lot slower

T-Bone guessed he deserved it.  
After what he did to Aiden a couple of nights ago, maybe he was trying to whirl the younger one up.  
He had tied Aiden down and kept him from coming for a good hour, making Aiden ignore him for a couple of days.

T-Bone would chuckle at the memory of Aiden’s pout as he kissed him at night.  
He really would, if he wasn’t too busy moaning into Aiden’s mouth as he stroked him.

They were both naked in bed, only T-Bone was being held down by Aiden, who sat on his chest, one hand behind him to stroke T-Bone with a smug look.

Aiden’s face was a nice shade of red, his green eyes viciously playful, he pressed his thumb to the ring that sat tightly around his lovers dick and let out a higher than normal moan.

T-Bone bucked, glaring at Aiden with pure unrelenting fury.  
“Come on you fucking piece of shit let me cum” T-Bone hissed at Aiden, grinding against Aiden’s palm.  
He growled as Aiden prodded at the ring with his thumb, moving his hand to T-Bone’s chest with his other, kissing his boyfriend with a small smile.

T-Bone growled at the smile, biting Aiden’s lip enough to bleed and Aiden reeled back, pouting.

“I don’t think that’s how to works T-Bone” Aiden mumbled, siting up properly on his chest, shuffling back on his chest until his ass was pressing his cock, and he bit his lip, licking off the blood at the way T-Bone glared at him 

Aiden started grinding against him with earnest, panting as T-Bone suddenly reached to touch him.  
“Remember you touch the ring I will ignore sex for a whole 2 weeks”  
T-Bone groaned, at the feeling and at the thought of losing sex for 2 weeks, he wasn’t going to risk that.

T-Bone decided this was going to be a really long fucking night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i need to say this but there are a actually a couple of writers on this account  
> so it might not be me writing some drabbled  
> It cold be My friend Aiden  
> My brother Yoku (rare)  
> Or Gary (rare)  
> But yeah there are those chances


	10. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Bone/ Aiden
> 
> So I’m Yoku, and I’m less about smut more about cute (eventhoughIlovesexbutyouknow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but you know i'm getting into the groove of all of this

Honestly it came as a surprise to T-Bone, he really didn’t have any phobias himself, he couldn’t understand them, so when he and Aiden got stuck in an elevator, leaving a building after easily stealing some data and some technology, he didn’t see much of a problem.

That was until the lights started flickering, did he look over at his lover, prepared to make a joke, only to find him stiff and pale, his eyes wild and filed with pure fear.

T-Bone looked at him worriedly, pressed his hand to Aiden’s shoulder.  
Aiden Looked over at T-Bone, his face still drained of color.   
“You okay there Aiden?” T-Bone mumbled, rubbing his boyfriends shoulder.

Aiden nodded, quick and stiff, staring straight ahead.   
“I’m just scared of small dark places okay?” Aiden hiss through his teeth.  
The lights flickered again, this time for a few moments before shutting down.

T-Bone heard Aiden sob, and he dropped the duffle back in his other hand, turning to face Aiden and stepping in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Aiden let out a shaking breath, quickly wrapping his arms around his older lover tightly.  
The light flickered on again at one point, and T-Bone vaguely remembered there was a camera in the elevator, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
His main priority was to keep Aiden calm.

He pushed Aiden down so they were both sitting on the floor, the Fox still in his arms.  
T-Bone let Aiden shuffle into his lap, not before shooting out the camera.   
But after that they sat there, T-Bone constantly nuzzling Aiden as he did back.

At one point the elevator started working again, and they quickly fled the hotel.  
Aiden mumbled a thank you as they got into a car, and T-Bone just smiled at him.


	11. Animal fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was totally inspired by Fragilister’s work of Mr. Whiskers   
> Damien/Aiden  
> this is pre canon guuys

Aiden was never fond of cats.  
He wasn’t saying he was a dog person exactly but… cats where balls of wrath and furry wrapped in fur topped with a big load of complete and utter cruelty.  
Then again, this might be just Aiden.  
  
Even then, if he liked cats they would never like him back.  
They always clawed bit and left him bleeding, the ones that didn’t do that hissed at him or just walked away from his presence.  
  
So when his, ever so charming, boyfriend had brought in that hideous ball of fur in his bag, Aiden knew there was hell to pay.  
  
It started with his outright hatred for cats, Damien rubbing it against him, and Aiden didn’t have much resistance to give.  
He let Damien have the cat, and every time it sat in Damien’s lap and he was there, the cat turned towards him and purred, it fucking _purred_.  
The cat radiated a smugness Aiden could cut with a knife, and Aiden swore it was purposely trying to make him irritated.

Every time he woke up next to Damien that cat had taken his spot on his lover’s neck, Aiden came to terms with something one morning.  
  
He was jealous of a fucking _cat_.  
And if Damien paid more attention to the cat, it meant war.  
  
Soon enough Aiden had gotten a pet for himself.  
  
Aiden knew that Damien didn’t like 1 kind of animal.  
And that just happened to be dogs.  
Damien always complained that dogs where to loud, to noisy, and they humped everything.  
Aiden vaguely saw a resemblance.  
  
He had chosen one he loved, and knew Damien would be mad at.  
As he brought it home, they started yelling at each other, finally both agreeing to keep both pets.  
  
Aiden gave the small dog as much attention as possible, playing with it and keeping it near him as much as he could.  
He could feel Damien’s glare through the back of his head.  
  
Oddly enough, both animals had no problem with each other, and often slept with one another.  
  
“Maybe was I was a bit jealous” Aiden muttered, watching the 2 animals play and run across the floor, Aiden’s dog running as fast as he could with its short legs.  
Damien snorted and nodded, “Same here”  
Aiden kissed Damien, and Damien pulled the younger man into his lap, the kiss turned to heavy petting, and Damien nipped on Aiden ear lobe and mutter a few words over and over that made Aiden shake, “My little fox, my sweet little fox”  
They ended up making love on the couch, then in the shower.  
All the time The dog and cat had both fallen asleep on their own beds, snuggling against each other tightly  
  



	12. Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Bone/ Aiden  
> fluff/smut-ish?  
> this is like in between the time of the ending of watch dogs and the start of Bad blood

T-Bone was used to waking up with his arms full of a certain hacker, who always pressed himself up against his chest tightly.  
He loved the feeling of Aiden’s breath against his chest, or on the palm he had chosen to take as his pillow (it always got numb but T-Bone didn’t complain).  
Aiden would fall asleep sometimes with his hands pressed up against the older one’s chest.

It was some of the most peaceful nights of sleep both of them have had in a while.  
And when they couldn’t get to sleep, they had some fun.  
The lights were off, as they always were, as T-Bone ran his fingers on the curves of Aiden’s chest, his other hand was gripping Aiden’s calf, holding his leg in the air.  
Aiden let out a quite whimper, T-Bone’s hips grinding against his ass in slow, hard, circles.  
T-Bone had mapped out every inch of Aiden; he knew the curves of his hips, the dips of his skin, and every scar that he could feel.

There were probably more, less evident scars plastered on Aiden’s mildly tanned skin, but that’s why the lights were off.  
Aiden, though rarely ashamed of any aspect of his body, his scars where one of the few things, they laced on his shoulder, some on his arms, and ran to his back.  
T-Bone wanted to tell him that it was fine, but that’s not easy when Aiden wouldn’t probably listen.

T-Bone could vaguely see Aiden in the dark, his mouth parted as sweat formed and feel on his head.  
His head was tilted back, his breathing was heavy, and he could feel the hard rhythm of his heart and breathing through his hand, which became more erratic as T-Bone started grinding down on a little spot, moving the hand on Aiden’s chest to grab his other leg, lifting it up.

T-Bone pressed forward on the tips of his feet, the new slightly different angel making it easier to touch the spot that (literally) made Aiden scream.

Aiden let out a long lewd moan, arching his back upwards, and his hands started clenching the bed tightly.  
A loud grunt left T-Bone, hefting Aiden up a little higher, his pace picking up slowly.  
Soon enough Aiden was whimpering his name between breathy moans, his stomach was covered in white stripes of his own cum, and the somewhat weird feeling as T-Bone finished in him, gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

They lay together for a while; the only sounds were their ragged breathing and the shuffle of the blankets.

Aiden motioned to stand up, to grab a shirt and cover his body but T-Bone held fast to his arm.  
The younger one looked back, finding his lovers eyes in the dark, confusion etched evidently on his face, his lips going into a small frown.  
“Aiden, there probably ain’t nothin’ I can really tell you to not cover yourself up as much, I know you don’t like your scars, probably reminds you of some things, maybe you’d never thought you have so many”  
T-Bone had gave a few tugs and Aiden sat down, only to his surprise, on T-Bone lap.  
He pressed his face on T-Bone’s cheek as he kept speaking “But I honestly don’t care, and I want you to be able to show yourself to me, I have mapped as many as I could just touching, I would love seeing every inch of you too”  
T-Bone finished with turning and nipping at Aiden’s neck, making him squirm.  
Aiden nodded, pressing a few kisses on T-Bone’s face.  
They eventually lay back down and went to sleep, but when T-Bone woke up he felt the familiar feeling of Aiden’s skin under his fingers.  
The sun was shining stubbornly through the window and T-Bone brought Aiden closer to his chest, kissing his shoulder a few times, and Aiden smiled, unknowingly to the other man.  
Aiden flushed up as T-Bone mumbled into his ear, purposely making his voice low and husky, with a teasing tone that made Aiden’s whole body shake, “New patches of skin to ogle at”


	13. Kitty Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Aiden  
> to many gta fanfics  
> I need hot men in frilly clothing

This was fucking _**embarrassing**_.  
Aiden’s face was a bright red color, radiating off his lightly tanned skin.  
There was a stare burning into his body, looking at him from a chair over a desk.  
“Well ain’t you pretty, Aiden” The other one purred, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk, in a slow rhythm, that besides their slow shallow breathing, was the only noise in the room.  
The material was clinging to Aiden’s legs tightly, garters going up his outer thighs, pressing into his skin.  
The garter belt was pressed into his skin; the texture of it was soft, a burning bright pink, boy shorts curved around the bends of his ass perfectly, making the other one grin with delight.  
 But over that was a skirt that almost completely went over his legs, it was silky and soft.  
  
The worst part, that made Aiden’s ears burn, which made him glare at the floor and wanted to punch his doppelgänger until either his fist or the other bled.  
No, it was the fucking _bright pink_ leather collar around his neck, with a golden bell that jingled with each move he made.  
  
The other one tipped back his fedora, slipping his leather gloves off his hands as he stood up, dropping them on the floor as he walked slowly towards the embarrassed man.  
Aiden looked at the mafia boss from under his eyelashes, watching him as he walked around him, lightly running his warm fingers on the exposed parts of Aiden’s chest, petting the back of the skirt, grinding his palm on Aiden, kneading his flesh in his hands before continuing his small walk.  
Eventually he stopped in front of Aiden, his pants constricting his semi, Aiden’s hardly concealed by the mini skirt he had on.  
A low whistle came from the gangster, grabbing Aiden’s chin with one hand tightly and grinned at the heat his face gave off.  
  
Aiden whined, suddenly being pulled into a heated kiss, the other wrapping his unused arm around his waist, pulling them in close and grinding their clothed erections together.  
Sweat dribbled down both of their heads slowly, moans of pleasure bubbling up into the slowly heating up air.  
  
Aiden was whining, panting loudly as the other started handling him more roughly, his grin widening as they rutted faster against each other.  
He was running fingers over the trench coat he knew so well, the hair that was a bit longer than his, and over the black undershirt, the crossing lines creasing under his pressing hands.  
He felt lips on his ear, lightly holding Aiden’s earlobe between his lips, licking and biting down in a teasing manner.  
The bell was chiming loudly; it bounced against Aiden's collar bone excitedly.  
  
Aiden’s entire body was alive with sparks of pleasure, fire running along his skin as the other Aiden took control, licking at the live part of exposed skin that were Aiden’s neck.  
There were crossing love bites, the red skin protruding against the peach skin.  
The grinding only got harder, pressing in rough circles as the mobster held their hips together, Aiden shaking and whining, his vision starting to be spotted by white flashes.  
  
The Mafia member purred deeply in the others ear, enjoying the way the other man shook, “Come on, cum Aiden, I want you to moan as loud as you can baby”  
It felt weird, half screaming and half sobbing out his own name, but the thoughts were pressed out of his mind as he felt a hand slip under his skirt as his orgasm hit him like a train, palming him over the mesh material he wore.  
Aiden finished, clutching the other tightly, his whole body shuddering.  
“We’re not done Aiden” The other mumbled, and before Aiden could register anything in his sex phased mind, he was shoved onto his knees, a clothed erection plastered against his cheek.  
“Let’s get this lingerie really dirty” The mafia man hissed between clenched teeth, watching Aiden undo his belt as fast as his foggy mind could make him move.  
This was going to be a really _fun_ night.


	14. Kiss Me Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/T-Bone  
> angst/fluff  
> based off a GTA fanfic and part of the New Year story I made.  
> im losing every piece of motivation I have in me, its school and depression and the fact I forgot the controls in watch dogs cause ayyye GTA -Aiden

It was honestly really rare.  
Sleep would come in a black mist, a sudden hit, but there was never anything in it, and Aiden would wake in what felt seconds, of course hours would pass in reality.

He would wake next to his friend and lover.  
T-Bone would be slightly curled, his back to him as his easy sleeping form took deep breaths.  
The occasional mumble would come as Aiden sat up and disturbed the stillness of their motel bed.  
It was always creaky, the sheets were rough and the pillows were thin, surprisingly T-Bone could settle in with the horrible bed.

Aiden took his head upon T-Bone’s chest whenever the bed was too bad, the soft beating of the others heart lulling him into another dreamless sleep.  
Sometimes of course, the sleep wasn’t always dreamless.  
It was hard to remember what it was about, it was a foggy breeze of a dream, every time Aiden tried to remember it faded away more.

Until something in the day gave him a spike of a second back and ram it into his head.  
It was a small piece of information, a noise, a color of something, something slate gray blue and the color made him feel sick to his core because he always knew what it was.  
Aiden didn’t want to think about it.

The small bits of information that came from the dream gave him headaches, usually turned into migraines, making his friend worry about him, and sometimes before bed T-Bone would ask what it was about.  
Aiden would never answer of course, simply shrug and lay in the rugged mattress.  
It was harder to pretend when he woke up from said dream.

It woke him up in a cold sweat, shaking and frantic, until his body slowly calmed down as he griped tight his surroundings.  
It would only get harder if he remembered bits of it when he woke up, two sounds, one at a time, it took one.  
The screech of metal on concrete as it dragged along the road only to be followed by a loud sound of bending and crushing metal and glass.  
Or it could be a small bang, and that was it, the pelting rain in the back ground yes but that bang was all that mattered, it was all it took to make Aiden sit there in bed and phase off, looking at the wall.

Hoping it would give him leverage; make him get his minds off things.   
It worked sometimes of course ever only sometimes.  
The other times he would sit as tears rolled down his face quietly, not a noise came from him, then he heard a ruffle form the man besides him, and that was all it took for him to let out a choked sob.  
The noise was also all it took to be bundled up in the arms and lap of an older hacker.  
Older hacker.  
Aiden pressed his face into T-Bone’s neck, his bread grazing his ear and Aiden chuckled, an empty chuckle with nothing to give to what it was supposed to be.  
“You’re much older than Damien you know” Aiden mumbled, and there was a warm wet feeling dripping down his cheek and onto his nose, the arms around him tensed and only held him tighter.

They sat there, tightly embracing one another as small shaky sobs and breaths left Aiden’s body, and he was running his fingers through the soft stringy hair his friend had, occasionally finding a small dread still left.  
He looked at the slightly tangled hair through his fingers, a light brown mixed with occasional dull gray strands.

Aiden was suddenly pulled back from his safe spot on T-Bone shoulder, now the hands that brought him in were holding him by the shoulder.  
T-Bone’s gray eyes, the occasional green or blue would come in, and Aiden always convinced himself it was green.   
“You okay there Aiden?” T-Bone asked the sniffling man, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes darting around the tear stained face.  
Aiden nodded slowly, letting his own hands fall into the older man’s lap.

T-Bone shook his head, but Aiden didn’t notice, what he did notice though was when the hands on him moved again, this time cupping his face.  
Aiden let a smile tug on his lips as T-Bone pressed soft kisses against his tear stained face, placing a few on each cheek, one on the forehead, and one on the nose, the last one making Aiden blush despite himself and his current situation.  
“How about now?” T-Bone asked once more, pressing his forehead to the others man’s gently.  
Aiden nodded again, letting himself be laid down on the bed and under the rough covers.

Aiden fell back asleep soon after, a beat of a heart pressed into his back, and this sleep wasn’t quite dreamless, but it wasn’t a bad thing this time.  
A rare time.


	15. Yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien/Aiden  
> this is right after the whole Merlaut fuck up  
> angry smut with a dash of angst  
> I’m gonna make au’s at one point but for now have pissed men having sex.

They would always fight about one thing or another.  
But now Aiden was furious, they could’ve been caught trying to find the other hacker in the Merlaut, and if they found out who they were who knows what could happen.  
They had been fighting about it for days, but this was the final straw after a few pointless arguments.  
And that’s what led to the current problem at hand.  
The room they were staying at was trashed after a vicious argument turned fight, the vase that had sat on the night stand was now a mess of glass and flowers on the floor, the water had soaked into the small patch of carpet.

The T.V. was smashed in, the chair that did the job was missing a leg, and that leg was somewhere outside 4 stories bellow.   
Aiden had thrown it and it had hit Damien right on the side of his hip, only after Damien had grabbed it and threw it outside, shattering the window in to large pieces that fell with it.  
‘It had probably killed someone’ Aiden thought bitterly.  
His faced ached and it hurt to blink.  
There was a copper taste in Aiden’s mouth and his body burned with each breath.  
Aiden looked over at Damien, whom was not in a better condition than him.  
Damien had a slowly forming black eye, his lip was busted and blood had found its way down his chin and the corner of his thin mouth.  
It was dried now of course, they had been sitting there for a while but they both weren’t sure how long.

There was anger brewing inside Aiden still but he felt tired, but didn’t want to go to sleep with Damien, and pretend this never happened.  
Because it did happen, all because Damien always took things too far, then blamed Aiden for it.  
Their breaths were still ragged, mostly from the pain in both their chests, caused from multiple punches and Aiden had gotten kicked in the chest at one point.

He wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe Damien to say he was sorry, but this seemed more like him.  
Now they were still both bruised and bloody, aching with pain but Damien was in Aiden’s lab, straddling his waist as he ground against the other man firmly, moving his hips in slow circles.  
Aiden let out a short breath through his nose, Damien’s hand gripping both of his aching shoulders a little too tightly.  
Damien had pulled both their pants down, enough to show both of their growing needs through flimsy and currently unwanted pieces of fabric.  
The angel was a little weird, but Damien currently didn’t care as he pulled both of their boxers down and immediately pressing his cock against Aiden’s with a strangled groan.  
Damien was wheezing, the pain in his chest intensifying as his breaths became harder once he started rutting against Aiden.  
Aiden tried to keep his breathing even as he wrapped his hand on both of them, rubbing their heads with his palm, getting pre-cum smeared on his hand.

Damien leaned against Aiden, pressing his head on Aiden’s shoulder and moaned right in his ear, hot and wet. The younger one let his hips twitch into his own hands, biting his bruised lip at the feeling of now wet friction.  
A bead of sweat rolled to the tip of Damien’s nose as he clenched his eyes shut, a pulse of pain shaking his head and composure, a loud groan of pain and pleasure exiting straight from his throat.  
Aiden shook, the lewd noises that were being sounded right next to his ear making his cock twitch against Damien’s, his hand picking up the pace.  
They were both shaking against each other, their bodies both exhausted as the last bits of adrenaline faded away, intense pain slowly mixing with the slowly halting pleasure.   
Aiden sensed with and rubbed both of the together, pressing his hips upwards into the grip and shivered as a stripe was licked on his neck, leaving it wet and cooling until Damien started biting lightly, pressing his tongue into Aiden’s erratic pulse.  
Aiden came with a painful yelp, spots of white flickered in his vision as he finished, his whole body exhausted as Damien finished almost right after him, with a few hurtful groans and movements of his hips.  
Despite being exhausted Aiden shoved Damien off of him with a grunt after composing himself, now he was standing up and holding his side.  
“Aiden” Damien mumbled, fixing himself along with the younger man and standing up with him.  
“Shut up, I’m going to go to my motel room and sleep, I don’t want you near me, I’m going to take my niece for a day out and I don’t want to be furious because of your stupid fuck up” Aiden growled, shrugging the hand that had been placed on his shoulder off.  
“Aiden” Damien repeated, a little more deflated, but Aiden walked out, a small limp in his walk as he slammed the door.


	16. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien missing Aiden  
> I need angst okay   
> even tho i'm not good at it– Aiden

“fuck”  
that was the only thing that sounded through the room besides the hum of a computer.  
Damien wiped his mouth, the whiskey dripping out the side of his mouth as he took in more than he could take.  
He shifted and whined in his throat at the pain running through his leg.  
Damien sighed through his teeth, looking at the leg brace.  
This was Aiden’s fault, he had just followed his instructions, if that bastard had just stayed and worked with him this wouldn’t have happened.

Damien looked at the bottle in his hand, his vision was wobbling, and all he could really hear was his own ragged breathing as he ran a hand along the metal and straps on his now crippled leg. 

This was unfair; this was all Aiden’s fault.  
A little voice in his head kept speaking up though and Damien growled, he threw the bottle in his hands across the room and it smashed on the wall with a loud bang.  
Someone next door banged on the wall and screamed something but Damien couldn’t quite understand it.  
He pulled up his good leg and laid his arm on his knee, maybe if he had cut the link this wouldn’t be happening.

Damien rubbed his face with his other hand, but maybe if Aiden had just stayed with him.

Aiden.  
His chest gave a wrench of pain, he wondered were Aiden was, how he was doing and his vision got blurry.

NO, he wasn’t going to give that ungrateful shit the (unknowing) satisfaction of this, he wasn’t.  
Damien shook his head wiping his eyes a little sloppily, starring and looking around the dirty room, the depression he’s been in for the past couple of months is shown around the room, stacked food and newspaper, multiple bottles of many liquors were everywhere, the drinks staining the walls form many previous fits. 

Damien felt cold, he missed his partner, he missed the little heist they would go on and the celebrations, the way Aiden would shake his head and smile every time he said something increasing ridiculous.

Aiden needed him, or maybe the other way around, but he was going to get Aiden back, under any costs.  
Damien grinned for the first time in months; this was going to happen one way or the other.


	17. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/T-Bone   
> just nice little stuff  
> I dunno –Y

Aiden didn’t usually smoke, only when he needed a moment to relax.  
And right now he was on his last nerve, he was having multiple night mares and terrors, he was planning on moving away from Chicago.  
But for the moment he was staying with T-Bone, who helped calm him down after a horrible dream.  
Aiden sighed, sitting upon the hotel they were staying at, his hat was in his hand and he was sitting on his trench coat.

Aiden looked down, watching his legs dangle off the side, 7 stories high; low flying birds went by under his feet.  
A cat ran across the road, almost getting hit a couple of times but made it, and Aiden sighed, it would be so simple to scoot across the edge.

But that just wasn’t him.

He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, the little box was black with a random brand imprinted on it, Aiden didn’t care, and a cigarette was a cigarette.

He pulled one out, it was black, the band around it was golden and the white filter looked bright against the colors.  
Under the bands was the name of the brand, Aiden shrugged and played with it around his fingers, moving it between his fingers, twirling it about.

Aiden eventually stopped playing with it and placed it gently between his lips, moving back form the edge to stand to look for the lighter he always had on him.  
It was a rather old lighter, he didn’t use it much before, but now it became a daily part of his being.  
The lighter was constantly on him, he needed a smoke more often now, but T-Bone constantly took whatever he was smoking away, he said that the Vigilante shouldn’t die by not being able to run from some gang bangers.

Aiden grabbed his coat and felt around the pockets, he frowned as the outside pockets brought nothing but his money.  
He turned the coat, feeling around on the inside pockets, only clips and a few pistols.  
There was a small signal of panic in Aiden’s mind but he took a deep breath and dropped the jacket and started searching his own pockets.  
Aiden’s hands were shaking, there was nothing there, this couldn’t be happening.  
How could he have lost the lighter?

That lighter was the only thing currently keeping him from completely breaking down, it was his denial.  
His hands were shaking as he continued to search and his vision was getting blurry, there was a pounding sound in his ears as he started to completely panic.

Damien gave him that lighter, because they had such a pathetic teen smitten kind of love.  
Because they both shared it, because they had both written their names on it, he couldn’t lose that lighter.

Because maybe the vigilante act was just that; an act and maybe he couldn’t let Damien go, not yet.  
Shit.  
This was a break down.

Aiden tried his best to stop shaking, the cigarette filter was crushed between his teeth, and through it all he didn’t hear the door from the stairs open.

T-Bone placed a hand on the shaking man’s shoulders, bringing out an emerald green torch lighter and holding in front of Aiden’s face, moving his arm to wrap around Aiden’s shoulders.  
“Need a light?”  
Aiden looked at the lighter, which produced a blue burning flame with a click, and nodded, pressing the half crushed cigarette closer to the flame until it ignited.  
T-Bone watched Aiden take a deep breath, and then pushed it out, smoke rising up into the air.   
“You can keep it” the older man mumbled as he lit one of his own cigarettes, pushing the lighter into Aiden’s hand.

Aiden looked at the lighter, moving it around his hand before looking at the bottom of it and finding a solid TB in black marker.  
He tucked the lighter in his pocket and leaned against the man who still had his arm wrapped against him and smiled.


	18. Pleasant Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut in public  
> Damien/Aiden  
> okay so the title I heard it somewhere and I got the idea off a RoosterTeeth fanfic  
> I can only do it with these two dorks cause Damien is the only one that is a complete asshole to do it  
> Also I exist- Gary

This was a horrible idea, he shouldn’t have had agreed.  
Then again, it wasn’t his Idea; it was his stupid boyfriend’s idea.

Aiden let out a harsh breath through his nose, he could practically smell his own arousal in the air; the scent didn’t help at all currently.

Damien sat smugly next to Aiden, watching the movie screen light up in some stupid plot that he wasn’t even giving a single thought to, he just pretend to pay attention; watching his lover squirm for the corner of his eye.  
Aiden took a deep breath, his face was flushed and sweat was dripping down his neck and face; thank god he decided to wear a long sleeve shirt instead of a sweater.

A deep pulsing sensation rattled Aiden’s core, pushing directly against his prostate.  
Damien leans over the arm rest to speak directly to Aiden’s ear; he was pressing kisses right under his ear.   
“What’s wrong Aiden?” Damien mummers in a teasing, breathy tone, letting a low rumble entice Aiden.  
All Aiden does after that soft voice speaks is reel back, punching Damien with an unstable punch, the feeling of pleasure making his whole body shake.

Damien yelps, holding his left shoulder as patrons farther ahead of them hiss at him, letting out shushes between angry mouths.  
The older man huffs through his nose, watching Aiden grind down into his seat, desperately trying to get more stimulation.

The rules were simple; they had been murmured on Aiden’s skin earlier.   
“Don’t hold your moans in” Damien had murmured, pressing kisses to Aiden’s Addams apple; easy enough”  
“If people notice let them see” was the second one and Damien lapped a stripe on Aiden’s neck; embarrassing but doable.  
“And…” Damien paused with a grin.   
“Don’t touch yourself” The older hacker mumbled in Aiden’s ear, his grin had turned into a smirk.  
The last one made Aiden angry but excitement crashed through him in the thought of the act and he let it slide

Damien reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small pink controller and waving it in front of his face a few times with a grin, watching Aiden glare at him like hell was behind his eyes.  
“Don’t you dare” Each words was punctuated with a soft breathy moan and Damien just grinned at him, a smug grin that just told Aiden he was the one in control.   
“I will dare” Damien hissed, chuckling as Aiden reached over quickly to grab the remote, but Damien leaned back on his seat, falling onto the other open movie seat causing Aiden to fall on his chest, a squirming, moaning mess as Damien flicked the vibration setting higher.

Aiden Moaned and gripped at Damien’s shirt, trying to push the moans back down his throat with heaving breaths.  
Damien rather enjoyed having his boyfriend cry into and clutch at his shirt and started pressing the button slowly higher, watching Aiden slowly loose controller as he heard some more people shush at them or stand up and leave, realizing what was actually happening.

Damien pressed the button higher, his own need straining against his pants tightly as Aiden’s movements got a bit more frantic, making the fabric of their pants grind against them.  
Aiden’s moans were stuck in his throat, tucking his face onto Damien’s neck as the pleasure became unbearable.   
His lower body was slightly jerked as Damien lifted his hips against the thrashing man a few times and that was it.  
Aiden came with a quiet high pitch whine, directly into Damien ear, the sound was struggled out and Damien could only grin and bite his lip as Aiden panted on his neck.

After Aiden had stopped shaking (for the most part) he sat up, picking Damien up with him and grimacing at the slimy feeling in his pants.  
Damien turned off the toy and licked his lips, looking at Aiden.   
“We should probably leave right?” Aiden mumbled.   
“Yeah we should” Damien said, his vicious grin still in place as he placed a hand on Aiden’s soiled pants.  
Aiden looked at him with a straight but flushed face, “No I mean the security is probably going to come in soon”  
The older man nodded, completely forgetting that was a possibility, “good point”  
Damien grabbed Aiden’s hand and they quickly ran out of the place, there was some shouting behind them both and they just ran faster.


	19. Paint me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Damien  
> they’re a bit younger in this  
> I dont remember but a story brought this on

Damien sighed, his shoulders ached in every way, his eyes felt tired and each blink caused his head to droop.  
He took a heavy drink from his monster can, then he crushed it, it joined the few dead cans on the floor.  
Damien wanted to sleep but he was in the middle of a painting with a new model he had special chosen.  
The young man was perfect, he needed a nicely sculpted person and he had stepped up and every detail of him needed to be in this, Damien was determined to get this right.

The young man was Aiden Pearce, a new model that needed to start somewhere, he was quiet and rather reserved, and a built body that Damien thought was absolute.   
It was surprising seeing a quiet man go for modeling, but Aiden had said he was good at it, so he did it; he needed money for other things and decided it was easier like this.  
They had plenty in common, Damien had developed a small crush and Aiden seemed to respond positive to each remark.

Damien considered this currently an honor of course.

It was almost finished; he just needed a few more things- “Damien” Aiden whined.   
“Aiden you’ve been still for hours, now you’re complaining?” Damien mumbled, holding his hand still.  
Aiden sighed, dramatic and low, “My patience only goes so far, and can I see?”

Damien growled as he started painting again slowly, “You get off that table I swear to god”  
Despite this warning Aiden did it anyway.

Damien slumped in defeat, his perfect model gone from the position and slid back on his stool, causing it to titter and fall, which he allowed as Damien walked closer with a towel wrapped around his waist.

…

…

“Damien?” Aiden asked, his semi-playful voice replaced by a serious sound.  
All Damien did was let this head hit the floor softly, closing his eyes, “yeah?”

“What the fuck is this?” Aiden said with a tinge of anger in his voice.  
The painting was far beyond what Aiden had been posing for, a more sexually explicit nature of Aiden sat on the easel. 

“Oh yeah, yeah my mind wandered” 

Aiden grabbed the man on the floor with one hand and helped him up, bringing his lips close to Damien’s ear, “you paint me like I’m a blushing virgin”

Damien opened his eyes, staring at the younger man with a smirk, “Can you prove to me you’re not?”  
Aiden grinned, a small playful grin as he pressed his mouth against his painter.  
And somewhere along the way the easel had fell to floor, sending the painting skidding as Aiden squirmed on the floor and Damien just grinned, Aiden looked almost like the painting anyways.


	20. Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of T-Bone/Aiden  
> fluff  
> 'm so tired

T-Bone sighed, walking into the bunker with pills nursed in his hand for his current hangover, before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.  
There were literally flowers everywhere; one was on even the giant screen of the bunker as the culprits sat mumbling in the middle of the room with thin wire and fake flowers.  
Aiden sat next to Clara, his fingers working painted wire through some fake blue flowers as Clara next to him made a rainbow flower crown.  
Aiden was missing his signature cap, his hair covered in rainbow piles of glitter and small flower bits, Clara in the same condition with some flowers purposely stuck in her hair, a mess surrounding them on the floor as well as many multitudes of flower crowns.

T-Bone stared at them, his eyes flickering at Aiden’s content smile before he tried to quietly sneak to his room, only forgetting the things in the bag he was holding.  
Glass bottles clicked together and T-Bone mentally cursed himself as the noise bounced through the concrete housing of the bunker, causing the two hackers on the floor turn to him with a smile.

Aiden stood up first, quickly on his feet and towards the older man with a bounce on his step, holding the blue crown carefully.  
Before T-Bone had anything to utter a crown was placed on his head and the bags he had been holding, along with the pills, had been placed on the floor and he was being dragged to their small ground zero zone of flowers.  
Aiden had passed him of smile of help me by staying and T-Bone sighed once more, fidgeting with the crown on his head.  
Aiden passed him a wire and soundlessly was taught how to make the god forsaken flower crowns, only now seeing the paint smeared across Aiden’s hands and face, same for Clara but more so on Aiden.  
T-Bone grabbed some and painted the crown a shade of gray, lacing the wire of blue and green flowers, turning away from Aiden to hide his small project until it was done.  
With much struggle the crown had been completed, his back aching a bit as he straightened and touched Aiden’s shoulder.

Aiden looked at the crown when he turned, before placing it on his head and smiling at the older man again, pressing his lips against the others.  
Clara chuckled behind them both and T-Bone couldn’t care less as Aiden smirked at him, reflecting it back towards him.

He hadn’t noticed his pulsing headache had disappeared.


	21. Bubble, bubble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Defalt  
> fluff

Jay wasn’t going to lie, he loved chewing gum.  
Any kind would honestly do, he just loved blowing bubbles and feeling a sturdy piece of gum turn into mush between his teeth.  
He chewed until it irritated his teeth, or when he was stressed he would chew a piece until it lost flavor a start a new piece.  
Gum was a part of his life at this point honestly.  
Once he chewed an entire pack of gum just to see if he could, and Aiden called him ridiculous and laughed at his puffed cheeks.  
Jay had merely looked at the older laughing man with a tiny small since his face was so stretched as he continued trying to chew the yellow gum in his mouth, his stringy brown hair constantly trying to jump into his almost but not quite closed mouth as he went on until he got tired.  
Aiden had held his head in his lap and massaged his jaw.

The DJ purred at the memory as his lingers fixed a few more dials as everything synced together.  
Jay spat a pink blob of gum out of his mouth as he worked on a new mix for the upcoming parties he had, it was tiring and his jaw was starting to hurt but he went on.  
His new album was going to be a big hit, like they usually were but he felt really fucking proud of this one.  
The mix was coming out perfectly as he switch between classic to fruit and grinned as he added the few final touches and the song faded from the speakers in a few beats and Jay leaned back in his chair, the floor had finally stopped vibrating, his chair hitting a solid but breathing wall and Jay looked over his shoulder as he spun the chair, looking at the man standing next to him.  
…

…

“Idiot”

Aiden grinned and picked up the leaner man into a bridal hold, Jay just pouted and looked away, crossing his arms.  
“Put me down you idiot! You scared me so much after the news just said you disappeared”  
Aiden kissed Jay on the nose as the younger hacker grumbled.  
Aiden had sat back down into Jay’s chair, Jay still pouting as he continued to chew, then he turned to Aiden and started to blow a bubble.  
Jay had a nice little plan in mind as Aiden just smirked at him as the bubble grew, and as it reached its limit it was almost the size of Aiden’s face and was pressed on his nose.  
Aiden glared at him and mouth the words, ‘don’t you dare’ and Defalt bit into the bubble and it popped with a small smack, covering Aiden’s face with pink good as Jay hopped off the older man’s lap as he struggled to get the gum off his face.  
Aiden grabbed 5 from the little bag that sat on Jay’s desk and took chase with a small shout of the younger man’s name.  
Aiden learned a few things after that, Jay was to skinny according to Aiden since he could hide nearly anywhere, never scare Jay, and the most important one, never challenge that rat DJ with gum.

Aiden frowned as Jay pulled out gum from in his hair in the shower and Jay let out high pitched laughs in triumph for each wad.  
“No more gum” Aiden grumbled as he saw some gum pieces had strings of his hair, Jay laughed again and turned the other man around and gave him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for all the kudos and reads, id never thought this many people would actually like our work it makes us so happy!


	22. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/FTM!Defalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um im sleep deprived

Aiden sighed as he sat on Jay’s bed, watching his lover slip on blue boxers and sighed, leaning back and watching Defalt frown at the mirror. Jay squared his shoulders before letting them drop, grabbing a black zipper binder from his chair full of clothes. “Jay?” the DJ sighed, pressing a hand to his breast and squeezing before slipping the non-zipped binder on, “Yes Aiden?”  
“Why?”  
The DJ didn’t respond, slowly zipping the binder up and adjusting himself.  
“Jay?”  
Jay looked in the mirror, behind himself and looking at the older man sitting on his bed as he grabbed his makeup box to apply the fake stubble, “Why what?”  
“Why don’t you get pills? Or surgery?”  
Jay sighed placing his hands on the counter, “you know why Aiden, if someone finds out I’m this-“Jay motioned to his body with one hand and gave a small tug on the zipper, “I could, not only die, but I could lose so many fans and money”  
Aiden stood up, placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder as he continued, “I’m too scared to register, I can’t let anyone find out Aiden you know that!” 

The DJ gave a little shake, sniffling as he ran his fingers through his stringy hair, “I’m just happy I already kind of look like a guy y’know? My voice passes for some insane asylum nut but it’s easier than making it sound a shitty deep kind of voice”  
Aiden sighed, bringing the leaner man into a hug, “I know you’re scared Jay but I want you to try one day, I know there are so many things at risk but if you’re happy how bad could it get, especially when I’ll make sure nothing happens, because it shouldn’t matter but it does and I’ll help you through if it ever comes to that”

He let the rat DJ go, placing a kiss on Jay’s soft cheek, “I’ll make sure if they found out they also find out the vigilante is under your thumb and ready for use, okay?”  
Aiden smiled as Jay laughed, watching as he slipped on his signature sweater and mask.  
Jay smiled wide under his mask, fixing his thin hair with a small slide of his fingers behind his ear with some difficulty, giving a small nod, “Okay”


	23. small kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jay/Aiden  
> What if like  
> jay was a whole foot smaller than Aiden

Jay glared at Aiden, his hands lightly hitting the taller man's chest as his phone hung out of reach.  
“Come on Jay!” Aiden chuckled, watching as Jay jumped for his phone.  
“Aiden I swear to god I will kick you in your fucking nuts you peice of shit!” Jay growled, beating on the older mans chest harder, jumping up as he managed to brush his fingers against his phone. “You’re addicted to your phone Jay” Aiden said with a snicker as he went on the tip of his toes.

Jay whined loudly, “says the man that has a spare phone on him at all times!”   
Aiden simply shrugged as he dropped his arm, only to quickly move it away as Jay reached for his phone.  
Jay tried again, Aiden turned around, holding the phone to his chest and jay jumped on his back, his feet digging into parts of Aiden’s jeans to heft him up until he was fully on Aiden, which was just what Aiden was hoping for.

Aiden dropped the phone and grabbed the arms that had wrapped themselves around his neck, holding Jay's thin wrists, one in each hand and brought him up higher on his back, giving him a forced piggy back ride.  
Jay yelped as Aiden started walking, his feet placing themselves firmly on Aiden’s waist, his knees hugging Aiden’s sides tightly, not wanting to be dropped.

Aiden carried them to their bed and he turned, dropping Jay on the bed, which Jay allowed.  
The older hacker loomed over the smaller man, his hands now placed on either side of Jay’s head.  
“I hope with is a good apology” Aiden mumbled pressing his forehead against Jay’s as he felt Jay’s arms re-wrap themselves around his neck firmly, his lips ghosting over the others.  
“Nope, you freakishly tall asshole” Jay murmured, giving Aiden a quick peck on the lips.  
“Midget” Aiden retorted as he gave a slightly longer and harder kiss, “I love you nonetheless”  
“Yeah” Jay said through a smile as Aiden kissed him again and their fingers had found their way underneath each others shirt with a smile.


	24. across the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-bone/Aiden  
> Kinda inspired by Fragilister's new story  
> and late night escapades with my boyfriends

T-Bone sighed, his fingers running along his own stomach lightly, his other hand busy unbuttoning his jeans with stumbling fingers.  
The phone was lying next to him, earphones in only made the noise more intoxicating as he took in a breath, his hand viciously shoving down his pants down as much as it could with no struggle as he lay on his rickety bed.  
The man on the other man let out a purposely loud breathy moan, sending shivers coursing through Ray’s entire body perfectly, his palm pressing firmly on quickly tenting area of his boxers, and fuck this was so much fucking fun.  
“Aiden” He moaned, harshly between teeth and the other man whined in response, loud and clear across the phone, fuck these earphones were life savers.  
His hand pushed the boxers down with the pants and he took in a few more breaths as he wrapped his hand gingerly around himself, giving himself a few dry strokes before he lifted his hand up to spit in his palm before continuing the work at hand.

 

“Fun thing I can reduce the Fox to a moaning mess a state across” T-Bone murmured into the microphone, giving himself a gentle squeeze as he slowly stroked himself, listening to the other man fight to keep his voice steady for a response.  
“Shut the hell up Ray-” There was a quick gasp and T-Bone grinned at a quick sound of something thrumming before it disappeared again, “ _just shut up_ ”  
T-Bone hummed, “Looks like you're way ahead without me, how rude Aiden”

Aiden growled, it was low and uneven and T-Bone moaned, willing his hand to slow down a bit at the noise, “you only call me Ray once I have you under me, shaking and shivering and clawing at my back, you know that Aiden?”  
There was a choked noise that some what sounded like ‘oh fuck’ and he snickered, listening to the younger male breath heavily across the line, his moans shaking between low and high tones and he couldn't help but moan back, the noises were addicting, it was so much fun to tease Aiden and hear him lose control without touching him.

 

This was so fucking perfect, Ray ran his thumb across the head of his cock and realized how close he was, he just wanted to press his lips against Aiden’s skin and bite down  
and holy shit that was it, fuckfuck _fuck_ -  
T-Bone bit his lip as he clenched his eyes shut, his teeth digging in as the darkness behind his eyes blinked into white stars and Aiden moaned loudly and shakingly, and he wanted to see him right now but fuck this was good enough.

A few snarky but tired words brought him out of his hazy post-orgasm mind, “finish early there T-Bone?”  
The older man shook his head and chuckled in a yawn, “fuck off you whorish fuck”  
Aiden simply laughed and the line went quiet for a bit, T-Bone shuffle around on his bed a bit, wiping off the cum on his stomach with an extra pillow he had before chucking it to the floor, “want to do this again tomorrow ray?  
He could pretty much hear the grin Aiden had and he smiled despite himself, “fuck yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so embarrassed writing this im not good with dirty talk help


	25. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray being sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was just kinda hella depressed and i want to hurt Ray  
> cause hes my baby and i adore him -Aiden

Oh god what had he done.  
He just wanted to prove something.  
He didn’t mean to kill people he didn’t want that.  
  
Ray clutched his head as he stared at the screen. Oh god no _no_ **NO**  
He couldn't stop crying-fuck it was hard to breath this couldn't be happening.  
  
He didn’t mean to do this, he wanted to warn everybody, he didn’t mean to kill anybody.  
Oh god he ruined lives he ruined so many lives.  
  
He ruined people he ruined families he couldn't fix this _oh god_.  
  
Ray played around on his phone with shaking fingers as he transferred the money to the 11 families, it was getting so hard to see he couldn't stop shaking.  
  
This wasn’t going to fix anything he would never forgive himself and no one will forget, not the families, not the media, not _him_.  
  
No alcohol could fix this he finally fucked up big time.  
  
Ray shouldn’t have done this.  
  
“I’m so sorry” Ray mumbled, trying to calm his shaking as he sat in the chair, the T.V. blasting the report of the black out, the people, the families.  
  
“I’m so sorry” He sobbed out this time, tucking his head in his knees as he wrapped his arms around him letting out a loud wail.  
  
This couldn’t be happening.


	26. Here here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden needs to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHONE WRITTEN SO IT'S GONNA LOOK UGLY  
> Also I'm having the absolute worst time mentally so lol have kinda okay thing

If you ever wanted to get technical, yes it was his fault.  
The exact opposite was what he needed.

Aiden had caused one of the worst events in his life, tried to fix it, and was left here. After revenge is all settled and done, everything is in place, something never feels right.

He's know that revenge has never, ever, had the property of healing and relief that people always describe it does. Instead a small empty feeling has settled in his gut. He anticipated it, and hoped that maybe this one time, it will give him what people always imagine.

Aiden took a deep breath, all the what ifs and all the hate unfading. Maybe he will never fully heal from what has happened. It may haunt him for year until his death.

Which may be soon.  
Or maybe not.

Another breath.

He always sees those mental health suggestions, he never bothered to pay attention as he skimmed the Internet in all its horror.  
(Human nature unveiled was disgusting, hard to belive right?)

Maybe never healing was okay, but he's done it before and he'll do it again.  
And Aiden will live, because revenge isn't the only thing fueling him.

His family, Nicky says Jack's is speaking a bit more.

And hell, maybe he does consider T-Bone a freind.  
They might go and have a drink, and hopefully not get thrown through a window again.

Aiden took another deep breath and held it, his lungs burning, and then let it go with a chuckle.

His phone was in his hand with a bus ticket at ready, he was going to visit and maybe even stay in St. Louis for a while.

Maybe normality could settle in for a while.  
Aiden smiled just a bit, things would heal, he had to be careful and on gaurd, but they would.

As they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi I am not okay, I need to take my own advice lol  
> Um anyways hope you like my shitty writing, those who still are here vwv


End file.
